Time for a Change
by Aimee.Lilith
Summary: Sarah has grown up with the secret of her own labyrinth, she now has two daughters and a husband, but now her feelings for Jareth grow ever since her accident...I do not own Labyrinth, and this is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: Bedtime

"Mommy, please! What happened to the Princess?!" Madeline cried from under her pillow, "Honey, you have school tomorrow, tomorrow night I promise." The mother sighed. "Mommy?" The girl muffled, "Can you tell me a story about Uncle Toby?" The woman lifted her head up quickly at the sound of Toby, "No, honey. Not tonight, okay?" The woman smiled softly, trying to hide back her tears. The child nodded her head lightly as she prepared herself to be tucked in. The mother gripped her cane by her bed and slowly lifted herself over the rocking chair, putting as much pressure on her right leg as possible. She limped over to the child's bed and carefully tucked her in, she placed a kiss on her forehead, "Goodnight, sweetie." She whispered into the child's ear, "Goodnight mommy, get better tonight okay?" The woman lifted her head to the child's face and smiled, "I'll try."  
The mother walked away from the bed and turned off the light from the ceiling, leaving a green frog to light up in the corner of a socket. As she left the room, she heard the loud, obnoxious screams of Christine's music blasting through the hallway, "Goddammit," She groaned to herself. The paced herself with her cane to the messy room of Christine, the walls were pink and white, but covered in posters of metal bands and movies, the floors had clothes and clutter cramped in every corner, "Christine!" The woman yelled, the daughter laying on her stomach reading only ignored her yell, and turned the page of her book. The mother limped to her radio and pressed the off button as hard as she could, "Christine! What is wrong with you?! Your sister and your father are trying to sleep, and I can't take this kind of stress for my leg! God you're so-..." The woman realized what she was saying, as she stopped at the long pause, the girl slowly lifted her head from her book and stared at her mother with sad eyes. "Just..." She fiddled with her cane for comfort, "Just keep it down okay?" The girl merely nodded her head and continued to press her nose in her book, the mother felt discomfort from the child's reaction, so she went over to the bed and set her cane to the side of a nightstand.  
"Honey, i'm sorry for yelling. Its just..." The mother sighed as she slowly guided herself down to the soft blankets, "I know...you're still upset about Uncle Toby but..." the mother held back a tear as she rubbed the cast on her leg. "If you need to talk to anyone, talk to me okay?" The woman had a younger brother named Toby, she was driving him to school one day and the car swerved off into the snow, Toby was killed instantly and Sarah went through the windshield. Her leg became fractured in 3 places and she left the hospital a month ago, ever since then she's had forgotten memories interrupt her lifestyle and intrude her dreams. Mostly they're of a man with silver hair and a long black suit, he was very tall and always said the woman's name in a low, husky voice. "Mom, I'm fine, okay?" The girl continued to read her book without looking up, the woman was hurt by the daughter's silent treatment, but whenever Christine is alone she seems to get better on her own, the mother knew.  
So she took hold of the cane and gripped it with her strength, when she forced down, the cane seemed to slip under her. The mother fell helplessly to the ground immidiatly after the cane, she yelped when her hip hit the cold floor and the daughter yelled after her, "Mom!" The woman stayed on the ground, looking at her only view from under the girl's bed. In the pitch darkness, there seemed to be a light coming from the dark, the woman looked closer into it and saw it quickly change into a ball of glass. It rolled over to her with haste, as the daughter tried to pick the woman up, the mother paid attention to the crystal ball as she reached out to touch it. The ball inched closer and closer until it finally touched her peach skin. When she felt its cold touch with her fingers, it disappeared, letting a soft _Sarah..._escape its walls. The daughter finally lifted her onto the bed and looked into her face. "Mom? Mom are you okay? Do you need an ambulance?" The woman paid no attention to her as she looked behind her to see the man in black, he was carefully caressing the crystal ball in his hand and staring at her with his wolfish grin. "Sarah..." The man called out as he stood against the wall, the daughter was deaf to his deep voice it seemed, "Did you think you could forget me? Did you think I wouldn't know about your dreams, your life...your heart?" The woman stared in fright as she shook her head, "No...no..." She said over and over but it wouldn't go away, the man just leaned and stared into her eyes.  
"MOM!" A voice cried loud in front of her, followed by a harsh blow across her cheek, "Please, mom!" The mother came to her senses and finally looked at the daughter, who was in tears, "I'm sorry honey, I-...I just slipped. Thank you." When she glanced again, the man was gone. The daughter picked up the cane and ,handed it to her mother as she helped her stand to her feet. The mother kissed the daughter goodnight and walked into her own room, a man was laying on one side of her bed and reading a magazine. "I really could have used your help, I slipped in Christine's room, she had to pick me up, didn't you hear her scream?" The man looked up at her and shrugged his shoulder, "Yes." The woman tilted her head and held her mouth open in shock, "I was brushing my teeth." The man said frankly, she woman groaned and went to her side of the bed, she sat down on her bed and slowly took off her cast, wincing in relief from the tightness of a long day. She didn't want to change into her pajamas tonight, too much work to do without her cast on, she unbuttoned her shirt and her pants and crawled into bed. "What do you say we uh...you know." The man said with a grin, the woman rolled her eyes in frustration as she mumbled, "Not with my bad leg, you know that. Now stop asking every night, you're really getting annoying." The woman curled up to her pillow as she drifted off into her own dreamland.  
The sky was a light blue and the field was in full bloom of daisies, her favorite. The woman grazed her fingertips across the petals in bloom as her white dress slumped over the long stems, her dress still fit her after all the long years. She leaned down to pick a flower as it blew in the wind, it was soft and full of beauty, then she felt long arms entangle her stomach. A head leaned down on her shoulder and long blonde hair was casted in her face, "Why did you leave me, Sarah?" The man whispered clearly in her ear, she placed her arms over his and closed her eyes, remembering that deep voice ring in her ears. She felt herself blush above his beautiful voice, ever since the crash her feelings for the man have been so strong. "I had to...I started a family of my own." He stood there in silence as the clouds seemed to blow faster in the wind, turning dark and grey. "I know you don't have any feelings for me for what I've done in the past..." He stepped away from her and released her into the daisies, which were now withering under their feet. "_But i'll be there for you, as the world falls down."_ With those words that were sung throughout the field, Sarah slowly woke up from her dream, and entered reality once more...maybe tomorrow will have better dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fair

When Sarah put Madeline and Christine on the bus, she was alone in the house again, and chores were to be done. She began in the kitchen, where she scrubbed the dishes of her children and her husband, then the laundry of the family. Her leg was cramping on the floor as she folded every shirt, every pants, every towel, to the point where she was beginning to speak to herself. "Here's a story for you, Maddie. Once upon a time there was a beautiful young woman whose husband would always make her stay home and finish the chores and was especially cruel to her. But what the man didn't know, was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, so..." She continued folding laundry vigorously into a pile. "One day, when the husband was especially cruel to her and slept with that skank Gail, the goblin king snuck into the husbands chamber and killed him in his sleep! The woman was overjoyed with freedom and happiness! The goblin king picked her up and carried her into the labyrinth where she lived the rest of her life in happiness!" Sarah screamed into the folded towels, and her face faded into a frown when she realized life is never that kind.

After the laundry was done, Sarah went up to her room and began to make her bed. She fixed the sheets and decorated the pillows to her husbands liking, when she lifted the pillows neatly, she found another crystal ball under her pillow. Sarah froze, she knew the goblin king was near, she waited patiently for something to happen, for him to say his name in that low voice she loved, for him to touch her shoulders, for him to wrap his arms around her stomach just like she dreamed. She stood in silence as she waited for something to happen...but nothing did, she looked at the ball again and picked it up with her hand. She gazed into it as it began to change and reveal something inside, a swirl of fireworks inside and it rolled off of Sarah's hand onto the floor. The ball rolled across the floor in a straight direction...to the figure of the goblin king against the wall of the room.

His face was saddened, no lustful grin of arms crossed. His black suit was tight on his body and his cape dragged across the floor when he stepped forward, "I didn't call you, why do you show up when I don't need you?" Jareth finally smirked as he came closer to her, "I heard you say it in your mind, Sarah. I know you're in misery, I can tell every time you look at...him." Sarah rolled her eyes at him, "He's my husband...I love him..." Jareth turned his head in disbelief, Sarah blushed in embarrassment, "Sarah, come with me. I will take you away from this, you can take Christine and Madeline. Just...stay with me, live with me..." He tugged her waist close to his as she still stood in shock from Jareth's sudden affections. "Love me." He said smoothly, Sarah looked into his eyes carefully and imagined the ballroom from years ago. "I..." Sarah said shaking, "I-I can't...I can't."

She backed away from his misty eyes and looked down in regret, "I can't leave now...not yet..." Jareth's smile disappeared again, "Oh well...I suppose it was too much to hope for anyways..." Jareth turned away from Sarah and was about to disappear with a broken heart, when Sarah's conscience piped up inside her and screamed, "I'll call you...when I need you." Jareth stopped in his steps and smiled where Sarah couldn't see, he then turned back to her again and walked towards to her, he stepped close to her and kissed her on the cheek. After the kiss his lips hovered near her ears and he whispered, "Then i'll always be listening." Sarah closed her eyes to savor his warm breath on her ear, but the moment was cut short when Jareth disappeared into the air, leaving Sarah shattered into pieces.

Madeline was sitting under a tree licking chocolate ice cream off a cone with her mother, watching the swordsman fight with cardboard swords and armor. "This maiden is mine foul tyrant!" The blue knight cried out, the red knight laughed to the other knight and replied, "We'll see about that, prepare for death!" Sarah was enjoying this very much, she thought of a blurry vision of Sir Didymus and a villan fighting each other for a maidens honor. They had the perfect spot when they saw the blue knight slash the sword out of the red knight and stab him through him through his armpit. "Gagh! I am slain! Farewell cruel world!" The red knight cried, the blue knight quickly dropped his sword and ran to the princess with the cone hat who was tied to another tree, he untied her and they held hands under the sunlight leaking through the trees.

"Oh, my hero! How can I ever repay you?" The whole crowd began to ooh and awh obnoxiously, of course Madeline yelled to the top of her lungs, "Princess! Kiss the knight!" Everyone looked at her, including the knight and the princess, Sarah turned her head in embarrassment while Madeline stood up smiling at the princess like a baby. The princess turned back to the knight and kissed him quickly on his lips, the whole crowd whooped and yelled with happiness, "Mommy?" Madeline tugged on her mothers blouse, "Yes honey?" "I'm going to the bathroom okay?" "Okay, but hurry back okay?" Madeline nodded her head and walked out into the beaming sun, after a few feet, a huge traveling parade of music blasted by and swooped Madeline up. The music screamed in bagpipes, lutes, guitars, flutes, all different musical instruments, Madeline tried to push through the people, but it they wouldn't budge. Finally, Madeline pushed with all her might through a guitarist and tripped out of the line. She fell to the ground on her knee and let out a loud OW! "Oh dear, are you all right?"

A voice called from above her, Madeline looked up from her scraped knee to see a man wearing a long dark cape with silvery blond hair sticking out from every angle with hazy eyes. This man frightened her with his wolfish grin, but he held his hand out to her and helped her up from the ground, Madeline accepted hesitantly, "I'm okay, thank you." The man knelt down next to her and examined her knee, a small scratch with a tiny egg drop of blood, "This won't hurt a bit, I promise." He said calmly, he took a small crystal marble from his pocket and crushed it in his fist, he dipped his finger in the sparkling dust and dabbed it on the wound. The cut drew back the blood and healed right before Madeline's eyes, "How did you do that?!" She said with astonishment in her voice, he still knelt in front of her and said, "I'm the King of the Goblins, and I possess special powers." He said playfully, Madeline smiled and showed her teeth excited, "I'm Madeline Castle!" She held her hand out to him and he shook it without hesitation, "Hello, Madeline. I'm Jareth. Now, you're mother must be looking for you." Madeline turned red in sadness and felt hot tears dribble down her face as she began to sniffle and sob, "Oh no, don't cry, it's all right. We'll find her." Madeline embraced Jareth for comfort as he looked around for Sarah, "Shhh...it's all right." When he saw her, she was limping quickly with her cane and looking around for Madeline when Jareth heard her call Madeline's name, "Madeline? Is that her?" Jareth pointed to Sarah, as Madeline turned around, her face lit up when she ran to her and yelled, "Mommy!"

Sarah dashed to Madeline and embraced her, "Maddie! Where were you?! I was looking everywhere for you!" "The Goblin King helped me! I fell down and he made my cut better with magic!" Sarah looked up to the man who was now walking towards Sarah and Madeline, Sarah kneeled in udder shock, "Oh, the G-goblin king helped you huh? Thank you, goblin king." Jareth bowed his head to her as Sarah was feeling relieved to see Madeline safe again. "Mommy! This is when you say, 'Oh hero! Is there anything I can do for you?' Then you kiss!" Jareth smiled at Sarah lustfully as Sarah blushed to her daughter, "No honey, I can't do that. I can only kiss daddy." Jareth's smile wiped off quickly as possible as he groaned when he heard that name, "Is he a bad guy?" Madeline whispered to her mother, Sarah laughed silently, "No, he's a good guy, he healed your knee right?" Sarah rose up from her knee and put he hand on Madeline's shoulder, "Thank you." She said sincerely, "Your welcome, and Madeline." Madeline turned to the king in front of her, "Stay close to your mother, yes?" The little girl nodded and the man gave one last grin to them both and stepped behind a thick tree, he peeked back at Madeline with his head and smiled once and went behind it again. Madeline giggled and decided to play hide and seek, when she went behind the tree, the King was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: More Stories

The day of the fair was followed by many stories of the mysterious goblin king from Madeline, the goblin king saves the princess, the goblin king kills the dragon, the goblin king helps the village. "So he threw the crystal ball at the burning fire, and the ball turned into water, and he put it out! And all the villagers cheered!" Madeline exclaimed with her hands in the air, "Maddie, please SHUT UP. He's not real." Christine groaned, rubbing her temples, "Oh, Christine. Let her talk, its a good reprieve for me not telling stories." Maddie then jerked her head away from the TV and to her mother, "Mommy! You tell a story now! One about the Goblin King!" Sarah sighed and told her, "I'll save them for tonight, okay?" Madeline sighed frustrated and turned back to the TV.

Sarah's husband was next to her and was watching TV, they couldn't look like a happy couple at all, their love faded away after his big secret came out to Sarah. Sarah turned to him anyways and said almost happy, "The doctor said I can get the cast off in a week." He nodded his head and let out a MMM of uninterest, Sarah looked at the clock on the wall and gasped, "Maddie, its past your bedtime, come on. Lets put you to bed, I'll read you a story." Maddie gasped and ran quickly to her room, she brushed her teeth fast and Sarah dressed her for bed, "Okay, ready for a story?"

"Yeah! Goblin King!" Madeline shuffled her feet happily under the covers, "I've never told this story before, okay? But I was thinking about it all day, So..." Sarah sat down in her chair and lifted her eyebrows, "Once upon a time...there was a beautiful girl who fell in love with the handsome Goblin King, but the girl was only allowed to leave her home once a month to see the gorgeous night. One night, her husband died and was left alone with her two daughters, so when the two girls were both asleep, she snuck out into the night and roamed the beautiful forest and all its scenery. The girl went into a path in the woods and felt very sleepy, she tried to go home but she fell to the forest floor asleep. But what she didn't know, was that the King of the Goblins was nearby and lost on his way, when he came across the beautiful maiden on the ground he immediately stepped off his horse and went over to the girl. He looked down upon her face and touched her face with his cold hands, she woke up and gazed at the great king in fright. 'Dear king, forgive me! I did not mean to intrude your path.' The goblin king smiled and said, 'Fair maiden, your beauty has put the most beautiful flower to shame, I am astonished at the gorgeous woman I see now, tell me, what is your name?" Sarah was about to say something to Madeline when the ominous voice ringed in her ears, _Sarah..._she turned her head quickly around the room, looking for the king in the room, but no one was there. "The...the girl told the king her name and he quickly helped her up, she told him more about her life with her two daughters and her late husband, the king then said, "I can take you and your daughters far away from this dread you are living, you can live with me in my castle far, far away, would you like to?' the girl happily agreed and the king used his magic and made the girl and her two daughter live in the castle, and they lived the rest of their life in complete happiness."

"Yay!" Madeline happily cried to her mother, "Mommy that was great! Tell another!" Sarah laughed to her daughter and grinned, "No honey, that one was long. Tomorrow i'll tell you more about the goblin king." Sarah picked up her cane and stood herself over her daughter, she gently kissed her on the cheek, "Goodnight Maddie." Sarah turned off the light and left the room by herself, looking back on her one more time and seeing her little girl snuggled into her pillow. Maddie was left alone to dream of the Goblin King in her mind. Sarah went back into the living room to see her daughter watching TV by herself, "I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late, okay?" Sarah was about to walk away into her room when she heard her daughter quietly ask, "Mom?" Sarah turned back to her and replied, "Yes honey?" Christine turned back to her mother and continued, "Did a Goblin King really heal Maddie with a ball? Or is Maddie just making up stories again?"

Sarah didn't know what to say, she knew that Christine was old enough to know that magic wasn't real, but what else could she say? "I think she's just making up stories again, just play along okay?" Christine nodded her head and turned back to the TV, "Night mom, love you." "Love you too, sweetie." Sarah walked back into her room and slipped on her pajamas, she took off the cast and enjoyed that relief once more. Her husband was in the bathroom with the sink on again, when he stepped out he returned the sink off and crawled into bed, "I know you don't love me as much anymore." He said without hesitation.

Sarah scoffed to him and laughed, "What makes you say that?" He turned back at her with an angry expression on his face, "Well then why don't we discuss a divorce, if you're not happy and I'm not happy, then lets do this for our sakes." "Oh yeah, you would want a divorce wouldn't you? Maybe then you can go back to Gail and marry her, i'm sure you'd be more than happy there." She replied sarcastically, He turned over the covers and walked out of the bed, without another word he pulled a bag out from under the bed and packed a few pieces of clothing, "God, you're a horrible person. And a failure as a mother, too." Sarah took that like a knife in her chest, "Filling Maddie's head with these stories, no wonder why she's 10 feet underwater."

Sarah got out of bed without her cane or her cast and stomped over to him as easily as she could, "Don't you dare say that about her! Maybe if she had some quality time with her FATHER, then _I_ wouldn't always have to tell her stories!" The inflamed husband stepped 2 inches apart from Sarah and pushed her shoulders, ignoring the fact that she had no cast or cane with her. Sarah fell down to the floor, the man looked down at her and said, "I'm going out, I won't be back for a while. I think we need some time apart." He said angrily, as he stomped past the rooms and Christine, leaving Sarah on the floor.

She laid there on the ground, tears flowing out of her eyes as she stayed on the floor by herself, or so she thought, "What a horrible man, how could you ever marry such a brute?" The king called from above, he slowly knelt down beside her and looked at her back, Sarah said nothing, no words could express how she was feeling. The king slipped a hand under her neck and her knees and carefully lifted her off the ground, trying not to hurt her leg. Sarah looked at the Goblin king again, he was wearing his white suit with a long wispy grey cape behind him, and was very handsome up close. He placed her on the bed and tucked the blanket over her shivering body, "Please Sarah, I want you to come with me to my Labyrinth. I can take Christine and that little piece of cake, Madeline with me too. We really can have a happily ever after, I love you, Sarah." She was touched by his deep affections in his misty eyes, she continued to cry tears of happiness from his beautiful words. He reached into his pocket and brought another crystal ball to her eyes, "Look into it," Sarah followed his instructions and looked deep into the crystal ball, it slowly started to change into a vision of mirrors and masks.


	4. Chapter 4: Changes For Worse

In a flash of light, Sarah was surrounded by people with horrific masks and beautiful costumes swirling all around. Sarah looked at herself and found the same dress in the field and in her memory, in fact, she realized this was a memory, but something was off. She walked through the people in hopes to find an exit, however the crowd did not seem to end, after a while of trying, she quickly gave up. Out of breath, people pushed into her roughly, that's when she realized she was standing, without her cane. Her leg was healed and she was walking normally for the first time, Sarah was incredibly happy, that's when she heard the voice again.

_There's such a sad love deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel, open and closed, within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes. _The voice was heard throughout the vast ballroom of mirrors, Sarah looked for the man with the beautiful eyes, but he was somewhere behind a mask. Then right in front of her, a man with a devilish mask set down the stem to reveal the Goblin King's wolflike grin. Sarah stared at his ominous face as the music swirled around them both as he grasped her hands in his, she was hypnotized by his hazed eyes as they swam in the music of the ballroom. _Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you, As the world falls down._ Sarah slowly drifted out of the trance when she recognized her surroundings and knew there was only one way out. She released herself from his scheme and hurried over to a mirror, quickly she picked up a chair and threw it at a mirror.

It shattered into millions of pieces, leaving a trail of sunlight escaping the big gap, Sarah crawled through, making sure not to hit any pieces of broken Glass. Sarah looked at her surroundings and saw the labyrinth...only different. The sky was a blood red, the brick walls were worn and breaking down in every way, its green forests and hedges are brown and withered away. Sarah stood in shock from her horrific and changed memories, "My god..." She whispered as her hands clasped over her mouth, when she wanted to go back, the mirror was gone, only a broken forest remained. On the bottom of the hill, she thought she saw a little man carrying a giant satchel, "Hogwart?!" She called out to the bottom, right away, Sarah ran down the hill as quick as she could to the spot where she saw the man. However, it was just a dried fountain and the beginning of the labyrinth, "Hogwart?!"She called out again, behind her a low husky voice called behind her, "Hoggle."

The tall dark shadow of a man lifted his head, covered by a hood he sighed, "Things have changed Sarah, Hoggle died many, years ago, as did your other friends, Sir Didymus, Ludo...Toby." She felt her heart agonize in pain from her childhood, "God...no." Sarah was brought to her knees as she cred, the sobs grew louder as the Dark King bowed his head in sorrow, "I'm sorry Sarah." He sympathized quietly, "Why have you brought me here? This place holds nothing but dread for me now! Nothing but broken memories and shattered dreams! Why?!" She yelled in heartbroken pain, "Sarah, my heart has been aching for many years, I've missed you. When Toby died I had nothing left. When you and I are breaking, so is my kingdom." Sarah stopped sobbing and lifted her head to the saddened shadow, "When you came to my labyrinth, something happened to me, I felt something I've never felt in my whole life. Love."

The man came closer to Sarah as she stood up, they were both agonizing for many years, Jareth was slowly loving Sarah, while she was forgetting him. Sarah was once again eye to eye with the Great King, she raised her hands to his face and took off his dark hood, showing his beautiful eyes. Jareth took Sarah's face in his hands as he leaned in close to her face, Sarah dreamed of this moment for a long time, but now it was finally happening. When she closed her eyes, something touched her, and she felt something spark inside her heart, sparks, fireworks, sparkles were lighting her soul. When she peeked her eyes open, she realized that Jareth was finally sharing his first kiss. _Falling...__Falling...__Falling in love._

When Sarah opened her eyes, she was back in her bed, laying down on her back staring at the ceiling. Her leg was still stiff and the cane leaned against the nightstand, she sighed in loneliness as she touched her lips and remembered those warm lips that sparked her soul. Sarah was going to drift into her sleep when something touched her foot, she leaned down and saw a crystal ball rolling up her body to her stomach. In a flash of dust, the ball turned into a piece of paper with calligraphic writing on it, _Make your choice, Time is short, Sarah. Love, Jareth. _Sarah smiled at the note and stuck it under her pillow, she then drifted into her dreams about the Labyrinth.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Leaf?

The day started off slow, Christine and Madeline had the day off from school because of a gas leak in one of the hallways. Madeline was coloring in her Disney princess book while Christine helped her mother fold laundry in her room, "Thanks for helping me, sweetie. You're really being a big help to me." Sarah said as she folded a pair of jeans, "No problem mom, hey why did Dad leave last night? That was really weird." Sarah tugged at her hair awkwardly as she thought of a solution, "Well, me and your father had a fight last night, and he got a little mad. He's probably at his friends or a hotel." Christine shrugged her shoulders and mumbled, "Oh, okay." Sarah felt relief when Christine kept her mouth shut about the fight, no questions or comments made her feel more at ease.

When the laundry was finished, Sarah knew she had to ask the girls about Jareth's idea, but how? Would Christine believe her? Would they want to move? When Madeline and Christine were summoned at the dinner table, Sarah found the perfect time to ask, "Christine, Maddie, have you ever wanted to move?" They both looked at each other strangely and said at the same time, "What?" Sarah expected this reaction, that's why she planned the next verse, "Because...I have an idea, we can all move somewhere where there's no problems, no fighting between mommy and daddy, and everything is...magic..." Christine laughed a little, "Mom, what are you talking about?" Madeline piped behind the table and said, "Where?!"

Sarah wanted to run away, the awkward tension was almost too much, first Jareth, now her own daughters thought she was insane. "Well...Maddie? Do you remember the Goblin King?" Christine scoffed, "Oh god." Madeline nodded her head quickly and gazed at her mother in anticipation, "He wanted to know if we could..." Christine gazed at her mother with ridicule, "Go and...live with him..." The long pause killed Sarah in her bones, Madeline was left astonished at her response, while Christine busted out laughing like a crow. "Mom...what?...Are you on drugs or something?" Sarah shook her head, "Honey listen, you really need to believe me on this one, okay? I'm not crazy." Christine was still laughing at Sarah's remark, she slowly stumbled out of her chair and waddled to the door. "Mom, I'll be in my room, okay? Let me know when the stuff wears off." Christine was gone in the hallway, but her laughter still echoed throughout the house, while tears fell from Sarah's eyes. Madeline was still in shock with her mouth dropped open, "Mommy...are you being SERIOUS?" The girl said wide eyed, Sarah looked at the girl with red eyes and nodded.

Christine was in her room listening to loud music and drowning out the rest of the world, nothing could be heard on the outside of her plastic headphones. She nodded her head to the beat of the song and mouthed the lyrics as best as she could, "_Christine, didn't your mother ever tell you to listen to her_?" A voice called from the song, Christine jerked her head out of her music and threw the headphones on the bed, she looked around carefully for any sign of a man, but no one was there. "_You remind me of the babe._" The voice called out again, "_The babe with the power._" Christine was utterly frightened of the mysterious voice that roamed throughout the room, she backed into her bed as far as she could, panting with horror, and almost ready to scream. "_Ah Christine, I guess I'll have to make you believe in me..._"

The wind began to blow very strong outside as branches of a tree hit her window, and in a blink, the window was pushed in by a branch, Christine yelped and covered her eyes, in hopes this was a dream. But when she opened them, she saw a white owl fly into her room and sit on her floor, as she stared, the owl began to change. Its feathers grew into a black cape and its wings began to change into long arms, soon enough, the owl turned into a pale white man with a dark blue suit stretched around him. Christine sat in shock as the man stood staring into her brown eyes victoriously, "You're the...the goblin king...aren't you?" He smiled at her hopefully, his footsteps were loud in his boots when he stepped to the bed, "I want to show you something, Christine, but you must know that I have no intention of hurting you, or your mother, of Madeline."

She nodded her head, hypnotized by his alluring eyes, he turned to his suit and pulled out a crystal ball from his pocket, "What is that?" She asked a bit scared, "It's a crystal, nothing more. But if you turn it this way, oh dear, I believe I've been through this before, just look at it for a moment and tell me what you see." He said flawlessly, Christine followed his orders and looked into the crystal ball, "I see..." The ball showed what seemed to look like a vision of a maze running for miles without an end, "Its a labyrinth...its, your labyrinth? And that castle in the center is your castle?"

"Precisely." He said smiling into her timid frown, "You must believe me when I say that I love your mother and I want all three of you to live in my castle, it will be like every girl's dream. Do remember when you used to dream, Christine?" Christine was stunned by his words, and a memory broke through to her mind, '_Sarah, enough with these damn stories. Enough with the dress ups and fairytales. Teach the damn girl something REAL for once! Stop putting her head in the clouds and put her head in some books!" _Christine gasped when the flashback of her father was over, "I know you're not fond of your father, neither am I. But I promise you, you'll never see him again if you come with me." Christine finally felt comfort from her new friend, then a loud noise was heard downstairs, followed by, "I'm home!" Jareth's heart turned black as hell when he heard the sound of a drunk heard in his voice. Christine almost cried where she sat, "Oh no...he's drunk again..." Christine sniffed, Jareth turned back to Christine, "It will be all right, stay in here." Jareth walked away from her and disappeared into the hallway.

Sarah stared at the man who had baggy eyes and a slouching position going up the staircase mumbling indistinctly. "Taking a nap, don't wake me up." Sarah heard the bedroom door slam shut, she sighed in disappointment from her husband. After a long period of time, he didn't make any noise, normally he would scream in his sleep or just talk, this caused Sarah to carefully walk up the stairs with her cane and go into her room. He was sleeping soundly under the covers in a very uncomfortable looking position. Her nerves relaxed as she heard him snore from the doorway, but as she looked closer at one of the pillows, she saw the note that Jareth gave her. She gasped at the sight, if he found that there would be a fight for sure, she tiptoes as best as she could, gently pressing the cane down so there was no noise and walked to the bed. She reached over to the pillow and pulled out the paper as softly as she could, she folded the paper carefully and put it in her back pocket, the paper made a loud crinkle as it went into the pocket, which caused the man to wake from his slumber.

Sarah cursed under her breath and grew nerved in her bones, "Oh, hi, honey." Sarah said shaking in her voice, "Are you feeling okay?" The man held his head and sat up on his legs, "Me and Tony went out to the pub and pounded a few..." He looked at her and saw Sarah putting something in her back pocket, "The hell is that?" Sarah felt a hot sweat drip down her eyebrow, "Oh just...just the bills." He nodded his head to her and waved his arm over to her, "Sarah, come here for a second." He said sincerely, Sarah had no choice, she strutted over to him and sat next to him with his arm around her shoulders. "Sarah, I wanted to say i'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you the other night, I wasn't thinking." Sarah was shocked at his shocking revelation, "I love you Sarah, and last night made me realize that...without you I can't do anything. I want you to forgive me and I want us to be together, you, Madeline, Christine, and me, I love you all to death. I know I don't show it all the time but you need to believe me when I say I will change, just stay with me, please." Sarah started to pour tears from her eyes, he never said anything like that to her in years, "Do you...do you really mean that?" She started to sniffle as he nodded his head and smile, Sarah wanted to forgive him right away, but how could she?


	6. Chapter 6: The Decision

"Honey...are you serious?" Sarah asked nervously, the man nodded softly as Sarah felt her heart breaking. It's wrong to love Jareth, but how could she turn him away? And with her husband's "new leaf" is very tempting for her, both options are alluring and dangerous, he _has_ said that before, and he never keeps his promises. Jareth could also be tricking her again, she was lucky that one time, she escaped the Labyrinth, but if she goes back...would she ever leave again? All these thoughts were racing through her head and the inertia was crushing her vision of the world in front of her, now the voice of Jareth was being sung in her ears. _Sarah...please...you left me once, don't break my heart again. _Sarah closed her eyes and had one last thought, "Well, I...I don't know."

The man opened his eyes in shock, "W-...what?" Sarah bowed her head in shame, "I don't think we should keep this thing going anymore, we've had a good run and everything, its just...for us and the girls...we should look into a divorce." Sarah felt the boulder lift off her chest and fall to the floor, but his reaction changed immediately after, "But...I thought I could fix this, I _can_ fix this, WE can fix this if we tried! I won't drink again, I swear, I won't betray you ever again, please, please, stay with me. I love you, Sarah." The voice seemed to run in sync with the beautiful voice of the king himself, _Sarah, he's lying, you know he is. He has said this before, hasn't he? Before and after Gail? You love me don't you, Sarah?_

Sarah breathed heavily as she watched her husband's expression change to worried to furious, "But...Sarah, it can't be over. Not yet!" He stood up from the bed and clasped his hands around his head, "Honey, listen to me, I know you're upset, but I think this is best for both of us." The man jerked to Sarah and raised his hand above his head, ready to give a hit to his wife, Sarah quickly covered her eyes and screamed, "Jareth!" The husband brought down his hand in a swift, hard motion and struck Sarah across her cheek, drawing blood to her bottom lip, she fell to the bed unconscious. The man drew confused when he heard Sarah scream the strange name, "Jareth?" In a flash of darkness, a man appeared out of thin air and grasped hold of the man's arm that struck Sarah, the man turned to see a face of utter hatred looking at him. The man's pale skin brought of the red in his eyes and the blonde hair that tuck out in the light, "That's no way to treat a lady at all," The man said with fury in his smooth voice.

The man shuddered in fear as he was frightened beyond all insanity, those red eyes stared into his black heart and made him lose all senses. "Mr. Castle, I was going to spare your life because I believe you actually were going to change, but now I understand that you have taken this too far and need to be...severely punished." The great king made one swift move under his cape and through the husband's chest, a loud sheathing noise was heard throughout the room as drips of blood leaked out of the man's wound and mouth. He gagged and couched as Jareth stared into his eyes with every bit of hate he had inside him, "You...you..." The man said, trying not to show fear to his attacker, Jareth's face seemed to turn to normal when the husband fell of his sword and to the ground, lying in a red pool of blood.

Jareth dropped his sword and clasped his hand to his mouth, "What have I done..." he whispered to himself. On the wall was a mirror, he looked into it and saw the hideous reflection of a blood splattered murderer, he looked at Sarah, she was bleeding from her lip as she laid on the white sheets. He graced over to her and touched her face with his cold fingertips, Sarah twitched her eye and touched the red mark on her face, she groaned for a moment and slowly opened her eyes to see Jareth smiling softly at her. "Jareth..." She whispered as he held her in her arms once again, "Your face...its..." Sarah looked at the ground and saw the horrific murder of her husband, she only stared, stared at the beautiful sight of her longing freedom. "You killed him." She said blankly, he pulled her tighter for comfort, "Sarah...i'm so sorry. I...I couldn't control myself. It wasn't-" "Thank you." Sarah said shaking in her voice, "Thank you, Jareth." He closed his eyes and reimagined what just happened, "But...what am I going to do? My husband is...dead." Jareth turned her head away from the man in the ocean of blood, "Don't worry, i'll take care of it."

Sarah touched her lip again as it stung on her skin, she winced when her hot skin twitched, Jareth turned in front of her and looked at the purple bruise painted on her face. "Sarah, hold still." He said quietly, despair was heard with his voice as he removed his glove with his teeth and touched her face, a ray of light escaped his fingernails and the bruise was sucked into her pores and disappeared. Sarah felt the heat turn to a cool breeze when his hand was removed from her face, she snatched his hand quickly and placed it back on her face, they stared eye to eye for the longest time as Sarah smeared the blood off his cheek. "Mommy! Look at this!" A high pitched voice cried from downstairs while loud stomps were heard traveling up. Sarah panicked as she released herself from his arms, "Maddie...oh god, what do I do?" Jareth stood up quickly from the bed and pulled a blanket from the bed off and quickly clothed the body on the ground, "Jareth, that's not goin-." He placed his fingers over her lips and shushed her, he smiled at her and seemed to disappear when he shut her eyes with his other hand.

"Mommy! I drew the Goblin King! Look!" Madeline cried out, holding the picture over her head, when she saw her mother turned away from her, she quickly ran over to her with a skip in her step. Madeline was too excited to pay attention when she tripped over the blanket and almost stumbled to the ground, "Madeline!" Sarah cried out to her and held out her hands, "Here mommy, i'll get it for you." Madeline grabbed the blanket by its corners and lifted it into the air, "Maddie, NO!" Sarah cried worried she'll see her father, but when the covers were in her arms, nothing but the floor remained there, Sarah sat amazed by Jareth's tricks. She gazed at the floor, there was no blood, there was no body, just wood. "What's wrong mommy?" Madeline asked worried, Sarah knew he was gone now, but what was she to tell her youngest daughter? "Honey, come here." She patted the side next to her on the bed, Madeline hopped up happily and obediently, "What's up mommy?"

Sarah found her excuse, good enough to work and believable too, "You're father...he left." Madeline's face turned to sadness and tears, "W-w-what? When's he coming back?" She pouted, Sarah began to cry as well, the truth would be too much for her, so she continued with her lie, "He's not coming back, Maddie. But he wanted me to say that he loves you, and that he loves us all." Madeline grabbed her mother's blouse and cried into her shoulder as hard as she could, Christine was behind the door when she overheard everything. The mother looked to see her oldest red eyed and puffy, tears streaming down her face as well, she ran to her mother and held to her family. Sarah convinced her only daughters that her husband was gone, now they can never know the truth, now she knew it was time to go.


	7. Chapter 7: Return to the Labyrinth

_Jareth, Jareth_, Sarah thought quietly to herself as her children cried into her shoulders, "Why did daddy leave us, mommy?" Madeline asked muffled out by her sobs, "He just left honey, but it will be all right, we can handle ourselves." Christine stopped crying when her mother finished, "I saw him..." She whispered, "I saw the Goblin King, he came into my room and he really was there! Mommy you were right! He's real!" She continued to sob as Sarah felt remorseful for telling a lie, but Jareth overheard everything, when she closed her eyes again, she called out to the Goblin King in her mind. _I wish the Goblin King would take us away right now._

Their eyes were all closed by their sadness and tears, but on their hot faces they felt a strong breeze, Madeline looked up from her mother's shoulder and opened her eyes to her new surroundings. The skies were blue and bright, the grass was green and lively, and the labyrinth was once again restored and beautiful, "Mommy! Look!" The woman opened her eyes again and saw the labyrinth alive once again, "Oh my god..." Sarah whispered into the air, when Christine looked, her mouth dropped open at the astounding beauty, "Its the labyrinth..." Behind the trees walked a tall man with a smile on his face, a white cloak dragged behind him as he walked as a light source to the amazed girls. Sarah grinned back at him as she knew this was her happily ever after.

Madeline wildly smiled at the king and ran to him, embracing his legs in a hug, "Goblin King!" She shouted into the air as Christine stood in awe from the new change of the king, behind the king seemed to be another shadow that appeared from a tree. Sarah turned her head to see a big nosed creature with a tiny satchel dangling from his side, "Hoggle!" she screamed in happiness, the creature poked out his head as Sarah sprinted to him and clasped him in her arms, "Sarah! You're back!" He cried into her neck as she bent down, then she realized she WAS bending down, she looked down to her leg and noticed the cast was removed. She turned her head back to Jareth, "Did you-..?" He smiled devilishly back at her as he picked Madeline up in his arms, when Sarah turned back again, more friends from the labyrinth appeared before her eyes.

"Ludo! Sir Didymus!" Sarah flowed into tears of joy as her old friends approached her, "Sarah back!" Ludo cried into Sir Didymus' ear, "Oh, Ludo! I told you not to shout!" He piped on top of Ambrocious, Sarah laughed at him as Hoggle let go of Sarah, when all three of her friends spotted the two girls, they looked at them in confusion. She walked over to them and smiled, "These are my daughters, Christine and Madeline." Madeline squirmed out of Jareth's hold and ran to Sir Didymus and Ambrocious, "Doggy!" She cried as she hugged its neck, "Dear girl, this is a mighty steed! Not a puppy." Ambrocious began to lick her face as she giggled, Didymus rolled his eyes at the child. Madeline then strolled over to Ludo and looked all the way up at the tall, red creature, Ludo bent down next to the girls face, Madeline curiously grabbed hold of his horns and climbed on his head. "I'm as tall as mommy!" She laughed, Sarah went over to Jareth as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Think they'll be happy here?" He said into her ear, she turned and beamed at his grin, "Yes." She said happily as Jareth pressed his lips to hers passionately, Christine peeked over to them and rolled her eyes, "So I'm guessing we're going to live here now?" Christine asked loudly to the couple, Sarah released the kiss and turned over to her daughter, "You guessed correctly." She replied unhesitantly, Ludo started walking with Madeline still on his head, gripping his horns and laughing cheerfully, Sir Didymus drew his sword from his sheath and yelled playfully, "Foul beast! I shall fight thee to the death! Come, Hoggle! We will take the beast down together! Run Ambrocious!" The dog barked and obediently hurried after the giant beast with Hoggle running behind, leaving Jareth, Sarah and Christine on the hill to view the beautiful Labyrinth. "You know when you told me about this place mom, I really thought you were high. Sorry for not believing you." Sarah shrugged her shoulders and gazed upon the Labyrinth, "Its fine, honey. It's Time For a Change anyway."

**Thank you all so much for reading, this was my first fanfic and I want to know what you think, again, I do not own Labyrinth. Sorry this one was a little short, but I might be writing a sequel to this if you guys liked it, I might make what happens after this, i'm not sure. Thank you again, hope you like it! :)**


End file.
